


Old Habits Die Hard

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/F, Fluff, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was around a few weeks after Noiz starting living with her that Koujaku realized how much she had to take care of the damn brat. Not like in a motherly way, more like an older sister. She found herself correcting the younger woman’s behavior, habits, mouth, etc. She would turn around and Noiz would be seconds away from doing something odd or just straight up reprehensible. It was like picking up a child about to waltz right into the busy road and turning them around to head towards a safer direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> request from my gf (tumblr user ladyjaku) for fem!noijaku.

  1. **Baths.**



One night, Koujaku had been answering messages from all of her die-hard fans, being sure to decline all of their invitations out of dedication and fear that Noiz would cause a commotion if she did anything such as cut their hair.

Fiddling with her hair as she did so, Koujaku heard the running water in the bath cut off, knowing Noiz was just getting into the bath. The brat probably let it overflow too.

Sighing as she closed her coil screen, set on doing the laundry, Koujaku stood, removing her own kimono and letting it pool to the floor, leaving her in only her underwear. The dark-haired beauty picked up Noiz’s discarded clothing from a few days ago that was left strewn about the room. Noiz’s cleanliness level was just as off-putting as her harsh personality.

Making her way to the bathroom and picking up the pile of clothing there, Koujaku paused as she heard a familiar electronic tune playing from bath. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowing in disbelief and slowly building anger, the older woman dropped her gathered clothing and entered the actual bathroom, humidity warming her skin. Noiz always drew her baths unnecessarily hot.

Ignoring that factor, Koujaku’s crimson hues focused on the small gaming device Noiz was fiddling with, her small hands wet. With a mean glare, the older woman stomped over and snatched it from her unsuspecting girlfriend’s hands. “What are you doing?! If you drop this, it’ll break!”

“So what?” Noiz gave a cold glare and snatched it back. “I’ll just buy another one, old hag.”

With the presence of that annoying nickname, a vein nearly busted in Koujaku’s forehead and she took a deep sigh to calm her awakening anger. “Just—wait here,” she sighed, leaving and coming back with a plastic bag. Grabbing the small electronic from Noiz’s soaked hands, Koujaku dried it off with a towel and zipped it up in the bag. “There. Just don’t submerge it in the water or something.”

The blonde eyed the other female for a moment with a complex expression. It was one of those rare (in her eyes) times that Koujaku helped and cared for her. She usually despised it, but since this was to Noiz’s benefit a smirk rose on her lips. Tugging on the scarred wrist that held out her game, Noiz caught Koujaku off balance, the taller woman tumbling and splashing into the bath on top of the other.

Her skin, hair, and clothes now soaked, Koujaku opened her mouth to complain with furious eyes, but Noiz quickly silenced her with a smooch on the lips.

* * *

 

  1. **Sweet tooth**



“Ah, yes, thank you. Haha…” Koujaku give a polite smile and a wave, nearly thankful that her fans were leaving. Juggling the overflowing amount of cutely wrapped boxes in her arms, she somehow managed to nudge the door open. Although Koujaku neglected to give anyone but Noiz chocolates, her fans (both male and female) had interrupted her work at every second just to hand her sweets.

“Noiz?” she called, dumping the armful onto the couch to care about later.

Just as she spoke, there was a loud clatter in the kitchen, like many things were falling to the floor, along with a familiar common German swear that Noiz let slip out constantly.  Worried, Koujaku rushed into the kitchen only to find it nearly turned upside down.

The counters were covered with assorted ingredients and different cooking utensils. Noiz was frozen in shock, her hands pausing as she tried to clean up her mess. Noticing the chocolate ingredients sprawled around and the mix visible on Noiz’s cheek, Koujaku gave an all-knowing grin.

“Are you making chocolates for me?” she asked, reaching over to wipe the chocolate substance from Noiz’s cheek and licking it from her thumb. “Tastes good.”

Noiz mumbled something Koujaku couldn’t understand.

“What?”

“They’re…for you,” she muttered, glancing away, “they keep coming out wrong though.”

“Hmm,” the raven-haired beauty moved to glance at the recipe paper Noiz handed to her, “I think you’ve written down everything right. Maybe you just messed up somewhere in the making. Here, let’s make them together, then we’ll see what you did wrong.”

“But—“

“What now?” Koujaku asked, turning back around as she tied a spare apron around herself.

The blonde pursed her lips in irritation, brows drawn together. “Aoba told me that I should make them for you. That’s how it’s supposed to happen.”

She waved her hand. “It’s true, but I don’t really care. I like it better this way.”

“Well…if you like it then…”

Koujaku bumped their hips together as she washed her hands in the sink. “Cute brat,”

“Annoying old hag,”

* * *

 

  1. **Nocturnal**



More often than not, Koujaku would find herself awakening in the middle of the night to find Noiz sitting in the corner of the room on her laptop, dealing Rhyme information and managing her team electronically. She had tried to get the younger female to go back to sleep and deal with that in the morning, but it had no effect.

The only downside was that Noiz was an absolute zombie the next day.

Koujaku would have to drag her out of the bed and shove her into the shower to get her moving. Though it pissed the blonde off to no end, her girlfriend did it for her own good. It wasn’t healthy to keep up a sleep schedule like Noiz’s.

One day it was so terrible that Koujaku had to help the poor woman get dressed, Noiz nearly half-asleep as Koujaku buttoned her blouse and brush her untamed short locks. She thought it was cute, in a way. Seeing such a docile and defenseless Noiz was almost adorable and the older of the two found herself treating her girlfriend gently.

She’d comb her fingers through Noiz’s surprisingly soft hair and give her a few smooches to wake her up, murmuring sweet and encouraging words in her ears. It got Noiz moving and running, albeit a little rusty than usual.

At lunch, she was caught falling asleep into her bowl of rice, the food sticking to her face and Koujaku decided that she deserved a break. She carried the younger woman into their shared bedroom and buried her beneath the covers, opting to lie down next to her. An afternoon nap wouldn’t hurt.

Noiz was rubbing off on her.


End file.
